Water turbines can be used to generate electrical power by harnessing the hydraulic power generated by tidal flow. Because tidal effects are known at locations throughout the world, including the time and approximate height of both high and low tides, electrical power generation systems that use water turbines to generate electricity by tidal flow can be developed. Tidal flow characteristics, however, do vary at a particular location. While a tidal flow-based electrical generation system can be developed that takes into account general characteristics of the tidal values, variations in tidal heights at that location can result in less than optimum electrical generation.
It would be beneficial to provide an electrical generation system that optimizes tidal flow characteristics.